


Day 5: Rituals

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Demons, Exhaustion, Fucking to Exhaustion, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Monk Keith, Rough Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith makes a deal with a devil on behalf of the Blade of Marmora Brotherhood: knowledge or death. Little does he know, Shiro has something other than death on his mind.





	Day 5: Rituals

The brothers have sung their chants and lit their candles. They’ve painted the proper ruins, and left Keith bleeding, bound, and bare on the stone dais. 

Keith’s heart beats 100 times/minute as the brother’s haunting song echoes down to his empty chamber. The song will last all night, and though the sound of it chills Keith’s blood, it is his only company in the cavernous room. 

That is – it’s his only company for now.

Keith counts his breathing to try and calm himself as the candles burn down and slowly pool their wax onto the dais around him. 

The first candle goes out from a wind Keith cannot feel. At first, Keith thinks the ritual has failed, but then, one by one, the candles go out until Keith is left in utter darkness. The scent of extinguished flame overtakes the smell of blood for a moment before the smell of sulfur overpowers everything else. 

Between one breath and the next, the room alights with devil’s fire, circling the chamber in a wide ring that allows for no escape. 

“What have we here?” asks a low voice at Keith’s feet. The young man strains to lift his head and look at the newcomer, but he cannot.

Something sharp, like a knife (or a claw), touches Keith’s inner thigh and draws slowly down the inseam until it reaches the binds around Keith’s ankle, keeping him spread open. 

“A gift, Master,” Keith says. It’s a struggle to keep his voice respectful through the swirling cacophony of his emotions. There’s terror and excitement in equal measure, mixed with disbelief that the rituals truly worked, and partnered with the deep conviction of his faith that _of course_ they worked. 

“A gift,” the voice repeats. The timbre of his voice is low and smooth; it’s oddly pleasing to the ear. “And what do you intend as my gift, young one?” 

Keith has to bite back a snarky comment about his age: 21 years is far from young.

“Whatever you wish it to be, Master,” he says, dutifully, instead. “Knowledge or death.” It’s a mantra, but Keith takes it seriously. He is willing to die on this altar if necessary. 

Even if it is not necessary. He is willing to die if that is this demon’s whim.

“And what knowledge do you seek?” There’s movement at the corner of Keith’s vision and the sharpness at Keith’s ankle is replaced by a smooth palm that moves incrementally back up Keith’s leg at a glacial pace.

“We seek a way to end the war. To kill a king. We wish for the knowledge to destroy an empire.” 

The hand doesn’t quite feel like a human hand (not that any human hand but Keith’s own has ever touched him like this). It’s thick and calloused, and it drags along Keith’s skin as it moves, slipping its fingers along the soft inside of Keith’s knees. 

“That’s quite a request. You’re sure you’re willing to pay the price?”

Keith strains to lift his head again, this time pulling at his binds with all his might until he is able to look the demon in its coal-dark eyes. “I will pay anything,” he vows. 

The demon’s lips pull back into a mockery of a smile and his hand slides minutely higher. His skin is dark and inhuman, almost reptilian but not quite. His hair is shock-white, and his black eyes burn with a hidden fire that feels as if it sears Keith’s very soul. 

Though it hurts Keith’s neck to keep this position, he does not look away. He can’t. 

Like, physically can’t.

He cannot look away until the demon does. Wildly, he thinks there was no point in binding him because he could never disobey this creature while in its sights. 

The demon blinks, and Keith drops to the stone dais with an unhealthy bang of his head. 

The hand climbs higher still. 

Keith takes a shaking breath as his blood races in terror and arousal. 

“What is your name, little one?” 

“Keith.” The words rush out of Keith before he even thinks to lie; judging by the way the demon’s lips spread ever wider, the demon knows it. “Kogane.” Keith squeezes his eyes shut tight. He is _not_ supposed to give his full name, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Keith Kogane,” the sound of Keith’s name on the demon’s lips feels like a bond much stronger than anything these ropes could hope to accomplish. The hand slides higher, into the meat of Keith’s thigh, and Keith can feel his dick rise with the motion. “You forgot to address me as ‘Master’.”

“I’m sorry, Master.”

The hand creeps higher still, until the fingers ghost along the curve of Keith’s bottom. Keith rises to full mast. 

“You may know me as Shiro, but you will keep calling me ‘Master.’ I like it.”

It’s suddenly very hard for Keith to swallow, but he does his best. “Y-yes, Master.” 

The demon’s grin changes to something small and pleased, and it is accompanied by a light, approving hum. “Now, as for your sacrifice…”

Keith tenses in place but forces himself to relax. 

Knowledge or death.

He will die to save the thousands living in terror under the Empire’s cruel rule.

“… you will give yourself to me…” a clawed finger presses suddenly against Keith’s hole and enters him smoothly. It burns, but the pain is enjoyable. It’s deviant, but that’s what makes it good. “… body and soul. And if you are good enough for me, I will grant you what you seek.” His coal eyes latch onto Keith’s again, and the young man is locked in place once more by that gaze. 

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” Keith asks, his eyebrow raising skeptically. “Master?” he adds, and he decides on the spot that he likes saying “Master” too.

“Do you want me to?” Shiro leans over Keith so that his sharp, evil teeth come into stark view. He plunges his finger deep into Keith and pulls out until just the tip of his finger is teasing at Keith’s rim.

“Yess,” Keith moans, eyes threatening to roll back, though they are held tight in Shiro’s gaze. “No,” he corrects as he recollects himself. He moans again as Shiro plunges deep with two fingers this time, curling them into his body and lighting him with desire. “I want whatever you want, Master.”

“Satisfy me, my little altar boy, and then we shall see about your knowledge.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Clawed fingers pry Keith’s jaw open and his mouth is assaulted by the demon’s. His lips burn like embers, and he tastes like campfire, and Keith opens his mouth willingly. The demon’s tongue plunges into his mouth, taking control. Keith tries to keep up but finds he can only react to the sensations – he can only yield to the onslaught. 

Keith’s body is loose and pliant under the demon’s hands. The more he relents, the better it feels, and soon he is stretched wide and feeling more ecstatic pleasure than he’d ever thought possible. 

Shiro nips at Keith’s lips with sharp teeth and circles a nipple with a claw. Try as he might, Keith can’t hold back the soft, wanting whimper at the sensation. He tries to chase after Shiro’s claws as they move down to his navel, but he is held fast by the ropes at his arms and legs. 

“Don’t be greedy, little one,” Shiro chastises. 

“Sorry, Masterrrrr,” Keith drags out the sound as the fingers inside him curl again and light up his body with sensation. 

The demon chuckles at Keith’s obvious enjoyment and he curls his fingers again and again until Keith is crying out and arching against the stone dais, moments away from release. 

The demon brings Keith right to the very edge of satisfaction, then pulls out and digs his claws into Keith’s hips, leaving long scratches down his legs, replacing incredible pleasure with intense pain. Keith cries out, momentarily unable to tell the difference between the warring sensations, then he growls in frustration at being withheld from his orgasm. 

“You’re here to pleasure me. Not the other way around,” the demon reminds him, dark eyes burning with hidden fire. “And I think you’re just about ripe.” 

Keith is still reeling from the whiplash of his denied orgasm and doesn’t think to question what his master means by ‘ripe’ until the demon lifts himself over Keith’s comparatively small, prone body on the dais. Hands slip under Keith’s thighs and lift him to practically sit in Shiro’s lap. The position is uncomfortable, bordering on painful, what with his arms and legs still bound tight to the dais below. Keith moans weakly at the feeling, still unsure which is pain and which is pleasure. He feels helpless as a starfish.

Shiro’s grip is tight over Keith’s ass, and he towers over Keith on the altar. With a smooth pulse of his hips, Shiro fucks himself into Keith, thrusting hard and deep and opening Keith wide. Keith screams and pulls at his binds from the complete overload of sensation. He’s impossibly full, and stretched so far it burns, but deliciously so. He comes from that alone, but Shiro is only getting started and he gives Keith no reprieve. 

“You’re tight,” Shiro says through sharp teeth as he slams into Keith, riding him through his orgasm. “Keep it that way.”

Keith has no idea how to do that, but he nods just the same and gives a weak “yes, Master.” He tenses his behind, fighting his natural urge to go slack. It’s a battle to control his body through his rapidly increasing oversensitivity. 

He tries to focus on the sound of the demon’s hips slapping against him as he’s pummeled into the stone. He digs his heels into the altar and tries to focus on being good for his master. He thinks tight thoughts.

“Good,” his master praises. “But I think you can be tighter.”

Keith hardly even registers the comment. He doesn’t even have time to question it before a tight hand envelops his cock and starts to pull in slow drags. His breath comes out in hoarse, guttural groans, and his legs twitch as his overstimulated cock is tortured in the demon’s grasp. But it does make him tighter.

Shiro moans, his voice sinful in Keith’s ear, and speeds his assault.

“Master, please!” Keith cries as Shiro continues to pump him over, keeping the young man on edge.

“Please what?”

“It hurts!”

“It hurts?” Shiro’s fist slows. “Can’t you take a little pain? What happened to knowledge or death?”

“It hurts, but it’s good,” Keith tries to explain. He scrunches his eyes, feeling tears of frustration forming behind his eyes. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“NO! No, Master! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!”

The demon growls an unearthly sound and redoubles his efforts. His hips work with such strength that the thousand-pound stone dais beneath them shifts from the force. His hand flies over Keith’s length, working Keith long past his endurance, keeping Keith tense and tight with unrelenting pleasure. 

Keith’s second orgasm hits him hard, and he clenches so tight the demon has to sink his claws deep into the meat of his thighs to keep fucking into him. It’s enough to push Shiro over the edge, and Keith feels the hot pooling of the demon’s spend fill him in thick spurts. Shiro rocks into him a few more times, milking himself in Keith’s body, then he pulls back and jumps lightly back to the floor as if nothing happened.

“Not bad, little one. But you’ll have to do more to satisfy me.” A dark hand rubs along Keith’s tired arms and the warmth of the demon’s touch helps to revive Keith. 

Whatever else is to come will feel amazing; of that, Keith is certain. Not knowing what lies ahead piques his curiosity as well, and fuels Keith’s eagerness. He is spent beyond belief, but under the demon’s touch he feels the strength return to his limbs. His blood starts to rush once again, and he knows this is his master’s doing.

“Thank you, Master. I’ll do whatever you want.”

A warm hand cups Keith’s face for a moment. “Good boy.” 

Keith makes a vague sound of agreement, his gaze locked on Shiro’s black ember eyes once more. 

With a snap of Shiro’s fingers, Keith’s binds disintegrate, and a shining gold chain wraps around his neck instead. The end of the chain rests in Shiro’s hands, and when he tugs it, Keith follows obediently. 

They don’t go far, just a few steps away, where Shiro sits on the floor with his back to a stone pillar. Another light tug on the chain and Keith folds himself into the demon’s lap. Shiro’s dark touch guides Keith over him once more and Keith sinks down onto his hard cock once more. 

“Please me,” Shiro commands. 

Keith nods, and begins to work himself up and down in Shiro’s lap, his “yes, Master,” only a vague moan as he sets a slow, languid pace. Keith’s thighs protest the exertion after everything he’s just done, but he ignores it for his master’s pleasure (and his own). 

As he moves, his hands begin to trail across his master’s body, searching for places of pleasure. He finds that Shiro’s skin grows hotter over his pulse and at his nipples, and when Keith touches these spots his master makes a low moaning noise. It encourages Keith, and he leans forward to try these spots with his lips and tongue.

Shiro’s skin tastes less like salt and more like char. After a few tentative licks, Keith decides that he likes the taste, and soon he is licking his way across Shiro’s neck and chest. His hips still work away, slow and steady, and he concentrates on keeping himself tight for his master. He sucks and bites over Shiro’s pulse while his fingers roll and pull at Shiro’s nipples.

Every noise of pleasure from Shiro’s mouth is music to Keith’s ears, and he does all he can to please his master with all he has.

He can feel the firm grip Shiro has on his ass, nearly bruising, though the demon does nothing to help lift Keith or ease his movements. 

Though Keith’s legs scream with protest, it feels too good for him to ever stop. He pushes his body past its limits and methodically raises and drops himself over Shiro until the demon’s hot release deep in Keith’s body sets off Keith’s third orgasm of the night and he collapses against the demon’s chest. 

Shiro allows Keith this respite and draws his fingers slowly through Keith’s long black hair.

“You did well, young one,” he says softly. “I’ll uphold our deal and give you something worth knowing.” A hot hand wraps possessively around Keith’s hips then, holding Keith in place. Dimly, Keith realizes that the demon is still hard inside him. “But, you know, even with this knowledge the war will be long and hard.” Shiro can’t seem to help punctuating the double-entendre with a small movement with his hips. “We could continue this little arrangement of ours, if you wanted. My services in exchange for yours. What do you say?”

“Master?” Keith asks, lifting himself on a shaky hand so that he can meet Shiro’s coal eyes. “It’s a deal.”

Shiro’s expression takes on the look of a cat that has just caught a particularly juicy mouse. “Perfect.”

He seals the deal with a kiss.

High above them, in the monastery proper, a scroll of forbidden knowledge drops onto Kolivan’s desk with a scent of brimstone.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider, for your pleasure:  
The Blade of Marmora brothers are gathered around a heavy oak table, piled high with maps and books and scrolls that contain dark secrets and devil-sent intel. The demon Shiro sits at the head of the table, instructing Kolivan, who sits at his right, in cursed military tactics. All the while, Keith is doubled over Shiro’s lap, his head between his ankles, fucking himself on Shiro’s cock while everyone can hear his moans and the wet sounds of his ass. 
> 
> Just another day in the Blade’s monastery. 
> 
> \---
> 
> It's nice to be back to actual monsters with this update. The last two monsters are more imagined than real, but Shiro is hella real in this one! 
> 
> You guys are being incredible! I'm loving all the comments and kudos!
> 
> I'm still working away on the next prompts. The hornier an idea makes me, the faster it gets written, so I'm trying to come up with some good shit for you guys to try and keep my pace.


End file.
